Shadows
by Shiru.ShiroHatsuka
Summary: Aku hanyalah sebuah bayangan ... bayangan yang sangat-sanagt menyebalkan ... ... .. Karena sebenarnya aku memang bukan sebuah bayangan melain seorang stalker yang jones dan tidak pernah berpikira untuk Menjadi seorang cowok populer.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

**gua kagak kenal orangnya wkwkw #disiram_Pakeairsolokan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author**

**Matsuka Shiro**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Theme**

**Shadow's**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning's**

**Gaje/ typo's/Abal/ pokoknya dengan kata lain Dangerous buat yang baca #dilemparsandaljepitgocengan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_YO MINNA _**

**SHIRO disini. kenalkan saya kembaran nya Shiru yang paling ganteng bahkan ampe galahin Miyano mamoru hehe #Dilemparkelaut  
oh ya fic ini adalah request-an Shiru dan Ehem_Gebetan_Ehem ku #Shiru_ngakak**

**oh ya fic ini mungkin akan kubuat one shot atau mungkin Three shot atau five shot. dengan genre humor hehehe walaupun humornya garing kaya kerupuk yang biasa digoreng sama sendal jepit ku yang malang hehehe  
oh ya jangan lupa juga baca "Ice cream's" Fic yang dibuat oleh Shiru. tapi sekarang shiru sedang hiatus terlebih dahulu maka dari itu aku yang menggantikannya. mau tau gak alasan Shiru Hiatus? haha itu karena dia sedang dalam masa belajar dan berishin perpustakaan sekolah sebagai hukuman selama 1 semester ini hehehe #ketawa_iblis**

**yup~ sampai disini ku persembahankan SHADOW'S karya Shiro Yang paling ganteng dan jelek alias kjelas-jelas keren hehehe**

* * *

_**Aku hanyalah sebuah bayangan ...**_

_**bayangan yang sangat-sangat-sangat menyebalkan **_

_**...**_

_**...**_

**KARENA SEBENARNYA AKU MEMANG BUKAN BAYANGAN MELAINKAN SE-ORANG STALKER YANG JONES DAN TAK PERNAH BERPIKIR** **INGIN MENJADI SEORANG COWOK POPULER**

* * *

_Krik Krik krik _

"DIAMLAH KAU JANGKRIK SIALAN!"

BRUKKK

Krik Krik

BRUKKK

Kri-

BRUKKK

#tepar

Seorang Anak laki-laki terduduk dilantai kayu dengan wajah kesal + ngamuk tingkat akut. dan apakah kalian tau sekarang adalah musim panas terdasyat yang pernah terjadi dijepang. dan juga bunyi jangkrik terkocak se-jepang #Author : tadinya pengen ngakak tapi gak bisa.

Dia laki-laki berambut pirang yang terus saja mengomel dan menggerutu 'kenapa gua mau aja ikut ajakan kakak gua yang rada-rada itu yah' atau lebih tepatnya Kagamine Len, kembaran dari kakaknya yaitu Kagamine Rin yang seperti ia katakan memiliki otak yang rada sangklek dikit #DilindessamaRin

yup laki-laki blasteran amerika dan indonesia #Pretttt# maksudnya jepang #CIEEE# tersebut baru saja ketipu sama sepupunya yaitu yang bernama Rinto dan Lenka juga kembarannya.

^0^FLASHBACK^0^

"Lennnnn!" Teriak seorang gadis beeambut pirang dengan wajah imut yang teriakkannya mampu membuat seluruh orang yang berada didalam ruangan tersebut tui seketika.

"Apaan sih Rin-nee. kau mengganggu tau." Balas Len sambil menggaruk-garuk rambutnya yang kutuan #Author:Gua iilfel nulisnya#

"Lu Sopan dikit napa ama yang tua." Ujar Rin sambil menjitak keras kepala adiknya tersebut. sedangkan Len hanya meringis kesakitan dalam hati dia udah ngutuk-ngutuk Rin.

"Ha! berarti lu udah tua dong Rin-Nee." Bales Len sambil Ketawa nunjuk-nunjuk Rin. Sedangkan, Rin sudah siap untuk ngelindes Len pake mesn traktor yang ia pinjem dari tetangga sebelah.

"Hah~ kalian ini tak ada habis-habisnya berantem." Ujar Rinto yang ternyata ada di ruangan tersebut #Rinto: sedihnya hatiku *nangisGaje

"Iya kalian ini ntar ku suruh Gakupo buat ngurus kalian lo. kalo gitu ku telepon dia sekarang yah~" Ujar Lenka yang sedang duduk di sofa kuning yang berbau jeruk dan berwarna kuning pisang sambil menekan tuts Hpnya berniat untuk menelepon Gakupo.

"JANGANNNNNNN!"

"Kumohon jangan Lenka-nee. jangan suruh waria itu untuk mengurus kami."

"Iya betul tuh. Lenka-nee mau ntar melihat ku yang jelas-jelas cowo ini berubah jadi cewek hah~"

"Yasudah kalo gitu. aku tak jadi meneleponnya. lagian aku juga udah illfel ngeliat Len yang memakai baju cewek waktu di cosplay party waktu itu." Ujar Lenka sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri membayangkan Len harus meng-cosplay salah satu karakter anime cewek.

"Jangan ingatkan aku soal itu."

"Ya Ya"

"Oh ya Len. kau mau berlibur bersama kami, tidak?" Tanya Rin sambil menatap Len sedangkan Rinto dan Lenka sudah cekikikan dibelakang mereka.

"Berlibur? kemana?" Tanya Len dengan tatapan interogasi tajam dan teliti miliknya sedangkan Rin sudah keringat dingin harus menjawaba apaan, pikirnya.

"Yah berlibur ke suatu tempat untuk berburu video game terbaru." Ujar Rinto tiba-tiba sambil memainkan gadget nya yang menampilkan game. Sedangkan Len yang dengan mata berbinar-binar mendengarnya.

"Aku mau ikut."

T0T End Of FlashBack TOT

"Kenapa gua mesti ketipu sama si maniak game, dan si jeruk jejadian itu?" Gumam Len sambil menutup matanya juga merebahkan tubuhnya di lantai kayu tersebut. sedangkan disamping sesisir pisang sudah tinggal setengah #Author : Dimana-mana orang makan semangka kalo musim panas. lah ini mah makan pisang ckckck.

"EHEM."

"HUAAAAA RIN" Seru Len sambil berbangun dengan reflek karena kaget akibat deheman.

"RIN-Chan deheman mu itu jantan." tiba-tiba elfman datang dari pintu waktu milik doraemon dan langsung ditarik kembali oleh Mira dan lissana. Sedangkan duo kembar Rin dan Len hanya cengo tinggat dewa di tempat melihat kejadian itu.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 detik

...

krik krik krik

Hening seketika dan hanya suara jangkrik dan angin panas saja yang terdengar sedangkan duo kembar itu hanya cengo dengan mulut yang jawdrop.

BRUKKKKK

dan keduanya tepar ditempat akibat kejadian tadi.

^0^ Shadow's ^0^

"Len! Bantu aku bercocok tanam, sekarang." Ujar Rinto dengan agak keras. Sedangkan Len hanya mengangguk dengan pasrah. Kemudian, bangkit dan berjalan kearah Rinto yang sudah memakai topi ala petani #Author : *Ngakak* jangan lupa karungnya juga.

Len berjalan keluar dari rumah tradisional jepang yang dimiliki keluarganya itu. dan angin pada musim panas langsung berhembus menerbangkan helaian rambut pirangnya yang lembut selembut kain sutra, karena, creambath yang dilakukan oleh kaa-san nya itu #Author: Len jangan lupa medicure ama pedicure.#

Sesosok gadis berambut teal panjang yang dikuncir + kepang satu kebawah tiba-tiba saja berjalan melewati Len dengan cepat seperti seorang Ninja *nah lho* Len yang melihat punggung gadis itu pun terpana. dia belum melihat wajah gadis itu. namun, dia merasa familiar dengan gadis itu, seperti dia sudah mengenal gadis tersebut namun tidak tau siapa gadis tersebut.

Gadis itu tak menoleh kearah-nya. Tidak hanya sedikit saja, dia hanya melewatinya seperti angin yang berhembus mesra membelai rumput pirangnya #Digetok_Len# Gadis berambut teal tersebut bahkan tak merasa ada hawa Len disekitarnya. Aura dan hawa Len saja tak dirasakannya. apalagi, jika disapa Len. Mungkin, yang terdengar olehnya hanyalah sebuah hembusan angin yang melewatinya #Len :Nyelekit Abis.

"Oi~ Len cepetan!" Seru Rinto sambil melanbaikan tangannya kearah Len. sedangkan Len masih saja terpaku pada gadis tersebut yang sudah hilang dari pandangannya.

"Iya!" Setelah beberapa detik barulah Len tersdara dan membalas seruan Rinto kemduian berlari kearahnya.

Grasak Grusuk Gresek

'Nah bunyi apaan tuh?' Batin Len bingung. berhenti berlari dia berjalan kearah semak-semak yang menjadi sumber bunyi tersebut dan kemduian-

"WHUUUAAAAA~"

"HUAA!" Len berteriak secara reflek itu karena-

Ternyata Rin dan Lenka yang ternyata bersembunyi di balik semak-semak tersebut yang langsung membuat Len kaget hingga berteriak. bahkan, Rinto pun langsung saja menghampiri Len dengan wajah bingung. dia bertanya-tanya mengapa Len berteriak sekeras seperti abis nyolong Toa di mesjid #Dilindes_traktor_ama_Len

"Hahahahha~ lihatlah tadi muka lu Len. Lucu sumpah gua ngakak abis!" Ujar Rin yang udah ngakak guling-guling di tanah sedangkan Rinto dan Lenka membalikkan badan kemduian cekikikan sebelum akhirnya juga ngakak ga jelas. Sedangkan, Len udah jangan ditanya gimana wajahnya? yang pasti wajahnya itu merah nahan malu akibat suara teriakkan yang mirip Toa itu.

akhirnya keempat orang itupun tertawa kencang bahkan sambil guling-gulingan hingga semua baju mereka yang tadinya bersih menjadi kotor terkena rumput dan tanah. Lenka berdiri kemudian berjalan kearah balik semak-semak, yang ternyata terdapat kamera dengan cepat ia mengabadikan gambar dimana mereka sedang bersenang-senang sambil tertawa. Tanpa menyadari seseorang mengawasi mereka dari atas sebuah pohon sambil tersenyum bahagia.

'Semoga kalian senang~ aku tak akan menganggu kalian.'

* * *

**Rin POV**

Aku masih mengingatnya. Sahabat terbaik yang pernah kumiliki, dia tentunya seorang anak perempuan yang cantik dan seumuran denganku juga Len. senyumnya menawan namun otaknya sama seperti Len #sweatdrop_ditempat

Dia selalu mementingkan persahabatan dan keluarga dan kalian tau? sebenarnya dia itu jomblo sejak lahir sama sepertiku #hiks# dan juga Len hahhaa. Dia memiliki rambut yang panjang dan selalu memakai dress sederhana polos berwarna biru atau hijau pudar. setiap berjalan dia tak pernah menggunakan alas kaki. Alasannya, karena kakinya itu kaki kuli #Dilempar_Bom# ralat kakinya itu kaki alami pahatan terindah yang pernah ia dapatkan, begitu katanya.

"Kalau kau tak berusaha dan mencobanya, dia selamanya tak akan tau dan kau akan menyesal seumur hidupmu." Begitulah katanya ketika dulu aku bilang akan menyerah untuk menyukai cowo yang kusukai. Dan aku hanya membelalakan mataku mendengarnya menyemangatiku. Kemudian, aku hanya terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya aku berlari meninggalkannya sambil berteriak keras 'aku akan mencobanya' sambil tersenyum lebar.

dan kau tau apa jawaban dari orang yang kusukai. bagaikan mimpi **jika** dia mengucapkan 'Aku juga menyukaimu' dan sebagaimana kenyataannya **FAKTANYA **bukan **FIKSINYA**. Dia hanya mengatakan

"Apa? kau tadi bilang apa? aku tak mendengarnya. oh ya Kau ingin ku pinjamkan kaus kakinya Gakupo, tidak?" Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutnya setelah gua dengan nekatnya bilang kedia dengan kencang "GUA SUKA AMA LO." dan hanya itu aja jawabannya. dan kalian tau orang itu akhirnya terkena tinjuan mautku dan setelah itu sahabatku dan Len hanya tertawa ngakak sambil guling-guling ketika aku menceritakan kejadiannya.

dan kalian tahu nama gadis itu adalah-

* * *

Len berlari kearah Rin dengan tergesa-gesa ditangannya seekor kelinci sedang terbaring tak berdaya dengan darah yang menguar dari tubuh kelinci itu. Wajah Len terlihat panik.

"RINNNN!" Len berteriak dengan suara Toa-nya tersebut.

Rin yang sedang asik bercocok tanam, menoleh kearah sumber suara dan seketika matanya membulat melihat darah yang melumuri tangan Len. Wajahnya yang semula cerah tiba-tiba saja menjadi pucat dan secepat kilat ia berlari dari tempatnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Sedangkan Len hanya cengo ditempat sedangkan kelinci hanya tepar #Mumpung_gua_digendong_ama_Len# dan dengan kecepatan kilat juga dia mengejar Rin namun ti-

BRUKK GUBRAKK

Terlalu TIBA-TIBA dia menabrak seseorang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah seorang gadis yang lebih ehempendekehem darinya. Dan berakhir dengan sang gadis yang terjatuh sedangkan Len masih berdiri kokoh dan sang kelinci masih tetap berada di tangannya yang sudah berlumuran darah. Mata Len terbelalak sedangkan gadis itu yang juga sempat mantap Len juga ikut terbelalak.

'Aku harus cepat-cepat kabur dari sini!' Batin gadis itu kemudian berdiri.

"Maaf." Ujar Gadis tersebut kemudian berlari secepat kilat.

Len hanya mengangguk terpesona akan kecantikan wajah gadis yang baru saja dilihatnya. Gadis manis berambut teal. dengan mata yang senada dengan warana rambutnya.

BLUSH

Entah mengapa. Wajahnya yang semula panik dan pucat menjadi menghangat bahkan menjadi panas.

'Gua kenapa?'

_**TO BE COUNTINUED**_

* * *

Yup cerita ku yang kubuat sepenuh hati akhirnya TBC juga #Ngelap_keringat

Shiro yang ganteng melebihi sasuke dan chara anime beken lainnya datang #POOF# Oh ya. Gua atas nama Hatsuka Shiro memberi Tahu bahwa kembaranku #hiks# akan Hiatus, karena itu aku sebagai kembarannya yang juga sesama Otaku akan menggantikan posisinya sebagai author walaupun banyak yang akan menemani ku di akun fanfiction ini.

Haruka : "OI! Shiro gua mau nyonek PR matematika lu ya!"

Len + Haru : "Gua juga ikut nyontek!"

Shiro : "JANGAN! STOP!"

Haruka, Haru, Len : "Napa?"

Shiro : "Soalnya gua juga belom. baru mau nyontek ke bukunya Shiru."

Haruka, Haru, Len : #Jawdrop_tingkat+Akut

Rin : "Makanya kerjain PR nya kaga gua."

Shiro : "Emangnya lu udah?"

Rin : "Ini juga lagi nyontek kebukunya Shiru hehe."

Shiro, Haruka, Haru, Len : "SAMA AJA DODOL!"

Rin : "HEEE! Dodol kan makanan berarti gua makanan dong." #Shock

ALL : #SweatDrop

Baiklah itulah percakapan -Gaje- yang cukup menghibur hati gua yang lagi hancur berkepong-keping gara-gara ternyata temen gua pada mikir gua itu OMES gara-gara cuma main game milik saudara ku yang berjudul "SMACKDOWN" yang tak kumengerti smaa sekali dan berakhir aku meminta cheat-an buat game guitar hero hehe #ketawa_setan

Yup sampai disini dan jangan lupa buat Reviewnya.

tidak terima flame kecuali kalau ada perjelasannya hehehe.

BYE~


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer **

**Sorry Gua kagak inget nama orangnya #Dilempar_pakerollercoaster**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author**

**Hatsuka Shiro and kawan-kawan #nyengir, ditabok, pingsan#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Theme**

**Shadow's**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning;s**

******Gaje/ typo's/Abal/ pokoknya dengan kata lain Dang****erous buat yang baca dan perlu ditambahkan gamabar tengkorak #Diceburin_kesolokan**

******.**

******.**

******.**

_******YO MINNA**_

******SHiRO yang tampan plus kece Disini #nyengir_limajari# oh ya gua punya pengumuman nih SHIRU-Chan NIH SHIRU-chan kalian tau! kembaran gua yang orangnya normal tapi otaknya kagak normal #dilempar_kesumur_maShiru# tee-hee sorry lidah gua keserempet dikit #Dapet_deathglare_dariShiru# maksudnya udah kagak H-I-A-T-U-S lagi. Oh ya mungkin mulai tanggal 2 juni kami semua akan hiatus karena akan ada Ulangan kenaikan kelas eits kayanya udah kagak lagi deh kan udah selesai ulangannya hahahah #peace#. Tapi emang pada dasarnya Otaku semua. hehe #ketawa_iblis# kami malah melanggar padahal sudah diberi tahu jangan terlalu banyak main hehehe. **

******SHiro mempersembahkan Fic yang -katanya- bisa ngocokin perut ama ngakak guling-guling ditanah.**

******tapi sebelumnya gua mau jumpa pers dulu nih hehe #nyengir_sok_ganteng#**

* * *

******Yo min-na-san**

******arigatou, sankyu, domo, trims, thanks, terima kasih, makasih dSb buat yang udah review cerita dangerous beserta kriminal ini yang dapat membahayakan otak kalian semua dan menghasut kalian untuk menjadi abnormal dan sedikti sesat hahahah #peace#**

******dan salam kenal buat yang menyapa Shiro yang gantengnya sungguh keterlaluan pengen dijotos ini ingin menyampaikan bahwa Shiru-chan udah balik nih dari kubur #diceburinkelumpur# eittt kepeleset dah lidah daku tee-he #ngedipinMata# maksudnya undah selesai hiatusnya. dan untuk yang mau mengirim PM ke akun kami bisa saja asal tau kode digitnya hahaha bercanda #dilindes. kalian H-A-N-Y-A harus pilih salah satu dari kami hehe.**

* * *

BLUSH

_'Gua kenapa?' _Batin Len dengan wajah memerah kaya tomat busuk #dilempar_kelaut.

kakinya tak dapat digerakkan, seperti ada paku yang menancap dikakinya #Author: "Iya paku kuntilanak."#. Dapat dirasakannya bahwa wajahnya makin menanas mungkin sebentar lagi bakalan kebakar#ngambil Air# ntu muka #WOII PANGGIL PEMADAM KEBAKARAN#. dia bahkan sampai melupakan kelinci yang sekarat tadi. #innalilahi ntu kelinci sabar aje yeh#

"ANJIRRR! Gua kenapa sih? kenapa lagi gua nyium-nyium wangi sambel terong begini yah?" Tanya Len bingung sambil terus mengendus-endus wangi sambel terong yang entah mengapa hampir membuat bulu kuduknya itu berdiri semua.#WOII_PADA MINGGAT_ADA_WARIA_DATENG#

"LENNN-CHANNN~~"

**1 _detik_**. _Enggak,_ _Mungkin gua salah denger, pikirnya_

**2 _detik_**. Dia nengok kebelakang. _Mungkin cuma halusinasi gua aja, pikirnya  
_

**3 _detik_**. Diam, nengok kebelakang. _Masih ada, mungkin cuma khayalan gua aja, pikirnya_

**4 _detik_**. keringat dingin. _kok gua nyium wangi sambel terong, yah? ada bancet kali, yah?_

**5 _detik_**. Nengok, ngucek mata, nengok lagi, ngucek mata lagi, nengok lagi. dan akhirnya dia sadar itu bukan khayalan ataupun halusinasinya lagi itu **NYATA** bukan **FIKSI.**

"ANJIRRR BENERAN ITU KAN BANCET KEPALA UNGU! KABORRRR!" Teriak Len Histeris kemudian berlari dengan kecepatan kilat dengan wajahnya yang udah pucat pasi ditambah keringat dingin yang mengucur deras.

Sedangkan orang yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Kamui Gakupo hanya terbengong-bengong dengan mulut menganga lebar hingga kebo aja bisa masuk. dia mungkin masih tidak sadar dan mencerna teriakan Len Bin Pisang. bahwa dia dikatain "**Bancet Kelapa Ungu**" oleh sahabat lamanya itu sendiri.

Dan setelah beberapa detik berikutnya hanya terdengar suara

"ANJIRRRRR LU LEN! MASA GUA LUKATAIN SAMBEL TERONG ALIAS BANCET SIH! PADAHAL GUA UDAH CANTIK !SECANTIK MISS UNIPERSE GINI!" #author+Len : "PRETTTT"#

"hah~ daripada marah-marah ntar keriput gua nambah lagi mendingan joget Terong-Terongan Asikkkk asikkk!"

**_poor Gakupo_** #Peace#

* * *

"HOSH HOSH HOSH~" Len akhirnya berhenti dari larinya untuk menjauhi sambel terong alias bancet tadi. Nafasnya ngos-ngosan kaya ibu-ibu abis ngelahirin #Dilindes_truk#

_'Anjirr~ nasib gua ngenes amat sih, masa abis ketemu cewek cantik langsung ketemu ama bancet wangi terong sih ckckck.' _Batin Len sambil geleng-geleng kepala #Len:"DISKO dulu ah."# #Shiro: "Len lu jangan maksiat woi bulan puasa nih."#

**_sedangkan ditempat lain..._**

_'Aku sangat BERHARAP dia tidak ember kepada Rin karena bertemu denganku.' _Batin seorang gadis manis berambut teal panjang.

Nama gadis itu adalah Hatsune Miku. gadis manis yang bersahabat dekat dengan Rin

dia berjalan mengitari sebuah pohon besar #Dilindes# yang tepat berada di atasnya #Readers: "yaiyalah diatas, kalo dibawah mah namanya bukan rumah pohon tapi rumah tanah. dasar author sangklek.# berada rumah pohon yang cukup menampung lebih dari 20 orang #Gila_yangbuatnya_bukanmanusiaitu.#.

1 putaran

3 putaran

6 putaran

16 parutan #nah_lho kok jadi parutan sih# ehemm #berdehem_gaje# maksud itu putaran hehehe #Miku:"Oi~kira ane kelapa apaan mesti diparut segala"#

Dan sekarang gadis itu duduk dengan mata yang berputar-putar #AWASSS_ada_speciesBaruTuhNanti# setelah kembali normal -abnormal- seperti sebelumnya. #dilindess#

"HIKS~"

DREEETTTTT #bunyiBuluBerdiri_atau_suaraorangbuangangginTuh# belunya berdiri hingga lurus tegak kayak duri #Author: *nyolek

Bulu kuduk gadis itu pun berdiri, merinding, dengan wajah pucat nah lho sadako dong #KABOOORRRRR# mendengar suara nangis ditengah hari bolong gini #jinIpritBotakKaliYe# dengan perlahan dia berjalan mendekati semak belukar yang dapat membuat siapapun bakalan sengsara #Devil Mode : ON# seumur hidup.

"Plisss~ jangan bikin aku sial lagi hiks~"

"Iya aku tau yang~. aku gak bakalan buat kamu sial. aku sayang ama kamu yang."

"Iya gua juga tau yang. tapi-"

"Tapi apa, yang?"

"tapi masalahnya! SMS GAK PERNAH, NELPON GAK PERNAH, EMAIL, CHAT APALAGI. SEBENERNYA KITA INI PACARAN ATAU HTS-AN SIH!"

"Hah~ #cengo# Hts-an itu apa yang?"

"Pinky swear, kitty swear, banana, cherry, strawberry swear. OMG pake bingitttts! HTS-AN itu-"

"Itu?"

"Umm~ Homo tiada sesal #WAtADOS#"

"#cengo#"

Baiklah back to story aja yah hapuskan lah #Haruka:"Hapuskanlah ingatanku jika itu tentang dia~"# kok malah nyanyi sih #AUthor : *cengo* # baiklah sekarang beneran back to story aja dah hilangkan, hapuskan, ingatan kalian tentang drama sabun colek plus abu gosok tadi OKE #ngedipin_mata#

Miku berjalan perlahan menuju semak belukar yang mungkin saja berduri (?) mengudek-udek semak tersebut seenal udelnya hingga tangannya berhenti, matanya melebar, mulutnya menganga hingga lalat masuk #Lalat-san :"wah goa baru nih"#, keringat dingin ngucur, ditambah tubuhnya bergetar hebat akibat-

**"GYAAAA! BANCI TERONG BERKEPALA UNGU!" **

Miku kabur sedangkan orang yang dipanggil **Banci Terong Berkepala Ungu **#digiling_gakupo# hanya syok ditempat masih sambil menggenggam kekasih terjintah nya *eneng terong* #Author : ngakak# dengan wajah pucat berpaduan anatar warna merah, biru, ama ijo.

"Kampret lu berdua! ngatain gua banci terus kabor gitu aja!"

"Mending gua nyanyi deh~ biar enggak galau lagi~"

"Hancur-Hancur hatiku~ hancur-hancur Hatiku~" #AUthor plus readers :" muntah dipojokkan"#

"HATI GUE HANCUR HUWAAAAAAA!"

Dan setelahnya ditayangkannya seorang **banci berkepala ungu galau** akibat _**sakit hati**_ ditolak oleh **terong. #digampar_gakupo#**

Dimohon maklum atas sikap Gakupo ini dan mohon untuk ditiru ini tindakan yang baik kok tee-hee #digebukin_warga_sekitar#

"Udah ah~ mendingan gua balik pulang atau enggak ketemu Luka-chan~" Ujar di Banci Terong berkepala ungu #digebukin_GakupoFC# alias Gakupo

Dan seketika dia menghilang di antara kekeringan dan kebasahan #digampar#.

* * *

"HOSH~ HOSH~ kirain abis kabur dari Len bisa langsung dapet tempat persembunyian taunya ketemu ama ntu banci." Gumam gadis itu sambil ngelap peluh dengan daun pisang #digebukin# eits salah maksudnya dengan tangannya.

Syok? tentu saja. kalian pikir apa yang akan dilakukannya jika bertemu dengan seorang Banci memegang Terong #diLempar# sambil menangis di balik semak-semak dengan rambutnya yang panjang berwarna ungu yang eksentrik tersebut. #AUthor:"Nabok ntu banci"#

Dengan langkah kaki selebar babon #Dijotos_Dilempar_diceburinKeLaut# Tapi kayanya langkah babon enggak bakalan selebar langkah kaki Miku #DiGiles# dan ketika berjalan dengan cepat dan lebar seperti orang kesetanan #dibuang_kesolokan#

Dan tiba-tiba saja-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

BRUAGH GDEBUK BRAK TRANG MEONG TRING TRING GUK GUK TIN TIN CRITTTT BRAKKKK BRUNG DOENG

#Author-readers-chara : *CENGO*"

Mata Miku membulat ketika melihat siapa yang ditabraknya tersebut.

"M-Miku Kaukah itu?"

"A-A-Aku A-Ak-"

TO BE COUNTINUE

* * *

YO MINNA~

HAI~~ Saya Shiro dan ini adik saya Shiru #SHiru: "HAI~~~# dan kami bersama kawan-kawan #Kawan": "HAYYY~~~"#

Haruka, Haru, Shiru, Aito, Rin, Len, Miku : *sweatdrop*

Rinto : "OI Baka! lu kira ini itu iklannya upin-ipin apa?"

Shiro : "Ohhh~ salah yah?" *puppy-eyes*

All : "SALAH AHOU!" #nendang_shiro#

Gakupo Datang sambil membawa sekarung terong

Shiru : "Gakupo-san engkau kenapa?" #ratuMode-On#

Gakupo : *nunduk_dalem-dalem ampe nyungsep#

Len : "PMS kali? pan diamah bancet."

Rin : "Setuju#

Gakupo : *jleb kuadrat ditambah lima* Setan lu Len. udah lu ngatain gua bancet berkepala ungu terus abis itu lu kabur gitu aja. Bangke."

Len : Anjir lu dalem banget tau. ganteng-ganteng gini lu katain bangke helloww."

Gakupo : "Ganteng apaan, ganteng kaya sekoteng kematengan heh~ lu juga Mik jahat lu ama gua sebagai sahabat lu sendiri lu ngatain gua juga."

Miku : "Oi~ jangan salahin gua dong. gua mah alim baik ati dan tidak sombong." #nyengir#

All : "PRETTTTT"

Gakupo : "Ini semua tuh salah lu Ro! dasar pengkhianat cinta." #nunjuk-nunjuk SHiro#

Shiro : "Anjirrrr! pengkhianat cinta lu kate gua homo apaan?" #nendangGakupo#

Luka : "Gakupo-kun~ kau jahat kau menduakan aku dengan Shiro hiks~" #kabur#

Gakupo : "Tunggu Luka ini salah paham." #kabur ngikut Luka#

Aito : "Gua masih kagak nyangka lu Shiro bakalan jadian ama Gakupo. PJnya mana?"

Shiro : "udah ah males gua ngeladenin lu pada gila semua sih!"

Shiru dkk : "Udah deh~ kalo gitu jangan lupa reviewnya yah hehe."

* * *

gomen yah baru sekarang kupublishnya hehe sebenernya lagi gak ada waktu tapi akhirnya lega juga udah publish nih chapter hehe makasih yang udah ngereview chapter atu yah

Shiro_ShiruDkk salam buat kalian hehe


End file.
